A Memory Within Memories
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: Forgotten memories that is not easily restored. Due to a painful past that has bestowed upon the Gehabich family. The brawler gang must go on an adventure to help solve the riddle of Alice past; "Who are these people in the picture grandfather?" Not yet to be Rated, to be on the safe side I will rate this story M. Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Suspense Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! All new story! This time Alice story. After high school the gang is now enjoying there reunion after so long. Before I start lets get the opening theme song! (Don't ask why I do it...) Okay the song is... I don't have one! I watched a lot of anime but I cant think of one that would be perfect for this. If you have any suggestions please message me in a review or private I would really appreciate it. In the meantime I will find an anime song that will suit this story. Chapter two wont be out for a while so you got before chapter 2 of AMWM before I find an opening theme. Before chapter one starts... Let me tell you the Jpop & Kpop singing voices**

**Ceui singing voice is also what I use for Alice J-POP singing voice. One more thing... If you haven't read my first story Before & After HS: It is rated M, so if you are underage or don't like reading stories rated M. Its alright... I wont force you to read it. To make things easier for you I will be putting flashbacks in fun facts to give to a quick run through of Before & After. No fun facts today, here is the first chapter.**

**Before hand... Everything im going to mention in this chapter, doesnt all belong to me. Music companies, artist, the whole works its not mine. Let me say the girls profile.**

_**Like I said Alice has Ceui singing voice. Anything of Alice singing belongs to Ceui**_

_**Runo; has Nana Mizuki**_

_**Mira; Utada Hikaru**_

_**Julie; Miyuki Hashimoto**_

_**Fabia; Minami Kuribayashi**_

_**Sharleen; Brace;d female singer**_

_**These are the girls JPOP singing voices also there group name is Miss B, and some of there songs are from the K-pop group SISTAR**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Past Memory<p>

Normal POV:

Waking to the new morning sky Alice Gehabich ready's herself for morning work. During the two years before the bakugan gang graduating Alice maintained school and working at the café to support her schooling. During then Alice has been going back and forth from Earth and Neo Earth to visit her grandfather after Marucho perfected the transporter in both worlds. Alice got dressed in a long flowing white skirt with a yellow pink flower print t-shirt. Getting all the food prepared bake and brewed for the morning rush Alice gets a visit from Mira and Ace Grit. Last year Mira and Ace tied the not in a beautiful ceremony in vestal were the gang saw Keith Clay tear up from seeing his sister walk down the ally, even Ace choked up a bit from what Dan told them.

Thinking back on the good times over the years Alice welcomes them to the café. "What brings you guys so early in the morning?"

"Mira decided why not torture me in getting an early morning doctors appointment." Ace complained.

"It's not my fault this is the only available time so stop your whining im the one who's pregnant" that's right Mira is eight months pregnant with their first child. They wanted it to be a surprise so no one knows the sex of the baby. Brewing Ace a straight black coffee. Leaving to their appointment Alice cell rings. Talking to Runo who is at college in the Kanto region, they talked for hours until it was opening time for the morning rush.

After a hard days work Alice ready herself to go to school. Changing her clothes after a nice hot shower Alice looks through the clothes her grandfather sent her in when she visit Earth. Alice found a photo album and started to look through it. Old pictures of her when she was younger being with her grandfather and aunt and uncle, flipping the next page a picture felled out. It was faded and had a slight tear on the edge. The picture was of a man and a woman who was holding a baby. The picture Alice could tell was her when she was born from the hospital, still in the hospital bed her mother held a bright smile holding the baby Alice. Closely Alice sees that she has her father hair and chocolate brown eyes. It has been a long time since she thought about what kind of people her parents were.

**xXx**

Shuns House 1:12pm

At times, Alice spends the night at Shun's place. Wanting her to move in with him it was delayed until Runo comes back from college. Waiting for Shun to come home, Alice start's cleaning up around the place. Listening to Mira first album song, Which is so far my absolute favorite. Hearing the lyrics you can tell it was dedicated to Ace.

Once in my life  
>Love's in my heart<br>Touching your hand  
>Just takes me back again<p>

Close the door behind you  
>I'm steppin' out for love<br>Let me be the same as yesterday  
>You're the one I dream of<br>So let me be your love again

Rocking back and forth to the music. When the album was first realize we was so proud of her especially Ace. Around that time, I think that is when Mira found out she was pregnant. Ace was so shock he couldn't even breath right, it was such a memorable moment.

Lookin' all around me  
>For places you may be<br>The lonliness I feel is day to day  
>I really need to see you<br>And hold you in my arms again

My Precious  
>My Precious Love...<p>

The song ended, taking out the cd and putting in the next cd. Starting to cook dinner for when Shun comes in. As the food cooks, Alice looked at the picture that was inside of her pocket. Observing the photo she notices that her mothers eyes showing joy but her behavior was off in some way. Like she was disgusted with something. Turing the photo around she saw something that made her happy written in the back, _'November 20, 1994_ _Baby Alice Gehabich_'. Alice wonder how come she never saw this photo until now? What does this all mean? _I'll ask grandfather tomorrow_.

**xXx**

Dialing grandfather Michael communicator. Its special made for all of us, with his and Marucho help creating it. Seeing his face pop up, a smile curved my face.

"Alice! It's so good to see you my dear." Michael smiled.

"Hello grandfather Michael. Glad to see you are well." I smiled back.

"Yes better than usual. My back is driving me crazy." stretching his back.

"I told you, don't overwork yourself." I protested.

"HAHA! Okay, ill try not to. Came to check on your old grandpa?"

"No... Actually... I want to ask about this picture." Showing the photo. His face became real pale.

"... I see you found the photo." Michael knew she would find it he put the photo he hidden away from Alice so long in a safe keeping.

"Is this... Me and my parents grandfather?" Eyes getting watery.

"..."

"Grandfather... Please answer me... Grandfather Michael." I pleaded.

"... Yes... Those are your parents."

"How come I never seen them till now! No picture, nothing... How come I don't know anything about them?" Questioning him.

"It's too painful to remember. The past was so difficult. You lived with your aunt and uncle until I took over of taking care of you. Both your parents died Alice. You was only a baby, I couldn't deal with their lost. So your aunt, your father sister, and her fiancé took care of you." Michael told her.

"What is there names?" I choked out.

"... Alexander Gehabich. My only son, he was the oldest. He was a business man, went by the name Alex Geeha. Why I would never know." He laughed out.

"My mother...?"

"Sarah. She was a smart beautiful woman. Your father felled in love with her at first sight if I remember it was back during her college years."

I couldn't help but smile. Hearing that filled my heart with joy. "Can you tell me more about them?"

"Sorry dear. At my old age I can't remember that far back."

"That's okay grandfather. Thank you... I feel closer to them." Holding the photo tight.

Ending the call. Alice felt anger inside her. _He lied straight to my face, he knows that I know he's lying_ Alice thought. He has very good memory so why would he lie about not knowing much about my parents. What is the point of keeping it secret from me. I wouldn't care about nothing... I just want to know about my parents. Alexander... and Sarah. My parents...

What is your story?

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is complete. Next chapter would be even more interesting! Fun facts will be in the next chapter. I am sorry its not long enough, trust me it was but I didn't like how it look so I changed it from 3,000 something words to 1,542 words. I hope you like the new Bakugan Battle Brawlers story. <strong>

**Any companies mentioned in this story does not belong to me! Neither do any of the artists I mentioned. The song played was by Utada Hikaru; Precious Love. First time hearing the song and I love it!**

**The ending song for this story ark is from anime/manga Fairy Tail ending 4 by Mikuni Shimokawa - Kimi Ga Iru Kara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Facts: Before and After HS: A story about the gang high school life in another dimension. You see back when the gang came back from Gundalian (on the story I put New Vestroia... I mess up). A portal open up outside Marucho place, during the welcome home party. Getting suck into a vortex they found themselves in another world called, Neo Earth.**

**Neo Earth is like Earth, both connected in one link. That is why portals appear on Earth. (Wonder why things or people go missing... because of the portals lol) Only difference between Earth and Neo Earth is that demons still exist. Arriving Shun got injured, Alice set out to find water to clean his wound. Alice was chased by demon wolves and was saved by Dan who found her. Runo followed after Dan found herself lost.**

**Runo was found by an African American male, Thomas 'Tony' Williams. He offer them a place to stay at his old family cabin. Due to jealously Dan didn't like Tony and how he looked at Runo, later on in the story they all become good friends. The gang decides to stay on Neo Earth. Going back and forth to Earth when portals open. Marucho came up with a plan to make a device that can open a potal anytime any place with help from Mira and Alice.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Journal Entries<p>

Alice POV:

I arrived on earth, New York City, to find some information about my parents. If grandfather Michael wont tell me anything, ill find the answers myself. I told Shun all about it, he agreed to help me with the search. Said he doesn't want me to get into any trouble. My sweet little protector I swear I love him so much. Asking around about a Alexander Gehabich, who went by the name Alex Geeha. I heard he used to have an office in Boston. His New York building didn't get finished, when he died next day they torn down the building.

Driving all the way to Boston. It was a couple of hours but we made it by the late afternoon. Heading towards the direction of his old office. Asking about the old building owner, receptionist showing them the way. Finding an old box, full of his old stuff. Thanking the receptionist I waited until the coast was clear to open a portal back to Shun house. I started to look through all of his belongings.

I found an old journal. With the hand writing and how it had a lingering scent of something sweet it must be my mother journal. Must have written in it daily there is not one missing entry. Sitting beside Shun, I began to read from the first entry date.

"September 4, 1993. Departing from the airport. Biding goodbye to my friends was the hardest thing I ever done. Including from Kage. I wonder if I would ever see him again?" Wondering who Kage was I continued to read.

"September 16, 1993. Almost a week went by. So far so good. College has been great! My professors are really nice and I made some new friends. Most of them are guys, and all the girls seem to not like me so much. Today while leaving my English class, I met someone I thought I would never see. Kage came to visit me that day I was so happy, my heart began to beat. Catching up on old times, finding out he was still single. I made a decision, that by the end of the year. I will be dating Kage Maru."

I kept reading her diary. I was on page ten by the time Shun felled asleep on the couch.

"January 1, 1994. Who would thought all my planning. Kage was thinking the same. When we met, I felled head over heals he felt the same. Today marks, when Kage ask me out during the New Years countdown."

It was early morning, 2 o'clock am. I was getting tired but I couldn't put down the book.

"February 13, 1994. Today I met a new student by the name of Alexander Gehabich. He was very attractive I must admit. But for some reason I get a weird feeling when im near the guy. Gives me the creeps."

"March 6, 1994. Alexander asked me out on a date. I barely know the guy, we only talked once. And he's asking me out? I turned him down saying I liked someone else. Which is true! I wouldn't lie to the guy. I still get a bad feeling when im with him."

"March 12, 1994. He is really persistence! It got to a point Jacky had to get involved. Whats worst is im arrange to be married to him. Without negotiations. Kage got word and was furious. I told him not to get involved. Today I would be celebrating my engagement being finalized, my parents hosted a huge party. I wanted to puke. Mom and dad forced me to get along with this creep. So tonight I will try, wish me luck."

The next entry skipped a week. At what I read I wanted to cry.

"March 25, 1994. That bastard! I could kill him! He did this to me. During the party Kage made an appearance. He swept me off my feet. Out on the balcony, he proposed to me without second thought I accepted. I took my eyes off 'him' for a short moment. That's all it took. I left Kage to find Alexander to ask him to reconsider and decline the engagement. He agreed way to fast, I should have known than something was wrong. Handing me a drink, as I took a sip, I felt dizzy. I woke up the next day in his bed. No clothes. Drugged he took advantage of me. I broke up with Kage that morning, knowing that I hurt him pained me. Even more seeing his face broke my heart. I felt sick to my stomach. Now so, since I'm with Alexander child."

I skipped a couple of days to make the transaction shorter.

"May 3, 1994. Two months have now went by. I don't blame the baby. At one point I was going to abort it. I just couldn't. Even if I have that man's child, I couldn't take it out on an innocent life. I couldn't kill this human being inside me I'm going to keep it and today will mark my end. Today im marrying Alexander Gehabich."

I was finished with the diary, at five in the morning tears falling. The last entry is my birth. What her mother said broke my heart.

"November 20, 1994. I will love and protect this child with my life. Holding my baby girl in my arms, took away all the grief, frustration, anger, and sadness I held on for so long. I couldn't ask for a better feeling. I will live through this marriage. I wont let it break me. I will live on for my daughter. My sweet little Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is done. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapters 1-4 will be short since I started these chapters a long time ago... like during the summer if I remember. Anyway next chapter will included more detail. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi back again with an all new chapter! Before I start I would like to say that including Bakugan characters there will also be another pair of characters from another anime/game. I think you will know who from the chapter title...**

**Fun Fact: Before & After: HS recap;**

**During freshmen year of high school, the gang met a new friend. Sharleen Von Del. A vampire princess from the vampire kingdom. At this time Alice found out she has the ability to read minds. Reading Sharleen mind, Sharleen confide to Alice about herself. Sharleen boyfriend died by his own mother, due to her wanting revenge on the vampire race.**

**Devestaed Sharleen wanted to cage her heart shut. From her boyfriend Kohaku death and being near a lot of humans Sharleen felt hatred against all humans, thinking there all the same. Alice changed her ways of thinking and became her friend. Besides Alice the only humans she was friends with was the Williams siblings, Lauren and Tony.**

**Now friends with the Brawlers, high school life became very interesting. Later on in the chapters, the gang finds out that Sharleen is thirteen years old in human years. Being only a preteen. Due to an experiment on if humans and vampires can co-ed for school, Sharleen mother volunteer her own daughter. Until the school she was creating for vampires and humans was completed.**

**Sharleen parents are Miyu Yamano & Larva Von Del, from anime show. Vampire Princess Miyu.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Jacko at the Party<p>

Alice POV:

I cried myself to sleep. I haven't felt so drain in my life. Waking up on Shun bed and not seeing him next to me. I felt lonely. Smelling the scent of food. Coming inside was Shun holding a tray of food. I smiled, a peck on his cheek. "Don't expect this everyday." He smirked. He truly knows how to spoil a girl. As I finish my breakfast, or should I say lunch. I told him what I read from the diary.

Embracing me, I felt more tears coming. "I'm glad your mother had you; I wish I could thank her." He whisper.

"I wish... I wish I could see her." Sobbing out.

Taking a shower as Shun wash the dishes. Putting on a long yellow skirt, white t-shirt with a light green cardigan sweater. finished dressed we set out to meet up with Mira and Ace at Dan apartment. As we arrived, we saw that Ren made it before us. None of us has really seen Ren since Fabia departure with Mr. Yamada weeks after graduated from high school. I told them everything about my parents which left them surprised

Getting into topic on what should I do next, Marucho called in. Answering our communicators, we all saw Marucho smiling face.

"I hope this isn't a bad timing guys."

Dan grinned, "Of course not buddy! Whats up Marucho?"

"Nothing really. I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to attend a party. It's in Japan where the new museum was being built years back."

"A party? Sounds fun." Mira feeding the baby a bottle of milk.

"Whats the party for?" Ace asked.

"A new artifact came in, some type of new discovery." Marucho answered.

"Cool! You know ill be there." Dan giving a thumbs up.

"Why not. I got nothing else better to do." Ren shrugged.

"What do you say Mira..." Ace asked her.

"All we need is a babysitter." Mira smiled.

"I can take care of that Mira. I also called in Runo, Billy, Julie, Sharleen and Kohaku. And the rest of the gang they all agreed they were coming too."

"Hey it's a Bakugan Brawler reunion." Dan laughed.

**xXx**

May 4, 2016 8:00pm

Arriving at the new Museum. 'Artifacts & Unique Finding's'. Coming out of the stretch limo Marucho order for all of us. Julie wasn't able to attend the party, neither could Sharleen or Kohaku. The party was a formal event. Everyone was dressed for the event. Thanks to Julie and Sharleen, Mira including myself was able to find something to wear. Mira wearing a red halter open back dress. With sliver strap shoes.

I had on a dark purple long one shoulder dress I also had sliver strap shoes.

Inside we met with Joe and Chan Lee. Still holding the relationship strong as ever. Out of all the brawlers Joe and Chan was the first to ge married and have kids. Twin boys, Wei and Jin. They have the mothers looks with the father's hair and eyes. Chan calls them the handsome little devils. Handsome boys, but causes trouble every where they go.

Everyone was at the party even Jake. He doesn't like to go to formal parties much so it was a surprise to see him. With Jake was Marucho and Runo. Marucho grew taller over the years. He is still considered short for being average height. Wearing a navy blue suit, with a white tie.

Runo had on a strapless pale yellow short dress. Long strap sliver shoes. Straight hair and light makeup. This was truly a blessing seeing all our friends. Caught up in the moment, I barely noticed a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "You look stunning as ever." Moving away to see Klaus Von Hertzon with a sly smile who bowed down in greeting. "Its been a long time ms. Alice."

"Too long indeed. How have you been Claus?" Being kind.

"Perfect! Now that your here." He kissed my right hand.

Being jerk backwards, feeling a muscular chest hit my back. "Shun, I see you are here as well I'm surprised they let someone like you in."

"I'm surprised I havent pound you with my fist yet."

"No need for rudeness Shun. I was just having a little chat with Alice. Jealous are we?" He grinned.

"Who says I am?" Shun grinned back. You can see the sparks coming from there eyes. Behind Klaus was a tall man with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. I pulled away from Shun to hug the man.

"Uncle Jacky!"

Flashback Earlier Today, Arriving on Earth

At Runo parents café, I was greeted with a warm welcome. Grabbing stuff I need to get ready for the party I left the café in a haste. Bumping into someone as I open the door, looking up we met eye to eye. His eyes sparkle with familiarity and confusion. For some reason I felt the same.

About to walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Who... Who are you?"

Confused I answered. "Alice... Alice Gehabich..."

"I knew it... You look just like her.

He had my attention. "Who?"

"Your mother..."

Flashback Ends

If I hadn't bump into him, I would of never met him. Had known I had an uncle on my mother side I would have searched for him. Then I remember in the journal my mother mentioned a Jacky person, I didn't think it was my uncle. Since late afternoon we talked a little about ourselves. Before departing he invited me to the same party that Marucho told us about. He promised to fill me on anything I want to know about my parents at the party. Introducing Shun and Klaus how I knew him uncle Jacky lead me somewhere so we can talk in private.

Turns out my mother full name was Sarah Bryant. The Bryant family is a wealthy american family. They left home when uncle Jacky wanted to sought out his dream in becoming a professional racer. My mother tagged along with him. She often did jobs in advertisement and modeling for many companies that included Jacky.

Not wanting to be in his shadow anymore in only just being his little sister. She decided to go to college, that is when she met my father. I asked him how my father was. It seems everything my mother put in her diary was the same lines uncle Jacky told me. Why is their story so different from grandfather Michael description?

" That is all I know Alice im sorry I am not much help."

"That's not true! You are more help than you realize uncle" Alice said truthfully. Getting a funny feeling in his stomach he reached out his hand to grab her's to kiss her hand lightly; "Alice I am so glad you could make it. Was getting boring without someone to talk to." Jacky smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh "It's such a blessing to see you again my sweet Alice." Hearing the pain in my uncle voice left me to hold his hand tighter. "We are reunited again uncle Jacky. I promise I would call and see you every chance I get" declaring with confidence.

"I will do the same niece." Leaving the table uncle Jacky and I went to the buffet table to grab some food and chat some more. When we arrived I was met with a strange looking gentleman who was devouring the food like a vacuüm cleaner. He was muscular, very handsome man. "Do you have to be a pig everywhere I take you!?"

"This fancy food is really tasty I can't help it" said in between bites of food.

"Chew with your mouth close!" Raising his voice at the spiky brown hair man.

"Uncle Jacky, do you know this man?" I questioned him. "Sadly yes... Alice meet my long time friend Akira Yuki. Akira meet my niece Sarah daughter, Alice Gehabich."

Swallowing his food he reminded me of Dan with that same grin "No way! Alice? Sarah baby girl? Oh man I haven't seen you since you was a baby look how big you've gotten." He put down his plate to embrace me in a tight friendly hug. "I'm Akira I'm good friends of your mom and uncle Jacky here aint that right old pal of mine?" Putting Jacky in a head lock.

"Hey get off me! Where is Pai at anyway isn't she suppose to be watching over you?"

"I don't need a babysitter Jacky im a grown man I can take care of myself." Akira stated proudly

"Than what kind of grown man run and hides from his wife!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't figured it out yet now its way more obvious. In Before &amp; After: HS I added some characters from different animes. Now I am going to add another set of characters. From the game franchise characters of Virtua Fighter! (Well all except Aoi) That's right I am adding them in the story! All new Fun Facts and exciting new chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Fighter**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fun fact will drift away from B&A: HS recaps, lets start the character BIO. Half the information would be mines along with facts I find on WIKI.**

**Fun Facts:**

BIO:

**Sarah Bryant:** The youngest child and only daughter of the Bryant family. A college student at Boston University, Sarah travels around the world with her older brother Jacky Bryant who is a top rank racier. Durng the travels she has met with a lot of interesting people During an accident with her brother almost getting killed on the race track Sarah disappeared without a trace. She was later found in a fighting tournament that her brother was in not knowing that his sister was also there. Being mind control as a test subject they lead her to believe that her mission instead of wanting her brother safe instead to destroy him. With her brains mixed up and confused her friends risk everything to make sure they bring the real Sarah back to reality. After being release the organization that brain washed her disappeared without any clue of evidence leading authorities to them. Sarah goes back to college that's when she meet Alexander Gehabich where she later gets engaged to and has a beautiful baby girl. Sarah along with Alexander died in a tragic car accident, her body was never found. Sarah Bryant was trained in the fighting style Jeet Kune Do.

Born: July 4, 1973

Died: December 30, 1994

Hobby: Skydiving

Married: Alexander Gehabich

Children: Alice Gehabich

**Alexander Gehabich**: A young and wealthy business tycoon only at the age of twenty-five Alexander has made a living and goes under an alias name Alex Geeha. Visiting a college in Boston he met the daughter of a wealthy family, Sarah Bryant. He was head over heels for her, hearing words how beautiful she was it isn't nothing compared to actually seeing how beautiful she was. He knew than Sarah had to be his. Being rejected every time by her he went to drastic measures in obtaining what he wants. Having an agreement with her parents they was able to make a business merge and by doing so leaving him and Sarah arrange to be married. About to be rejected he had to take another chance in drugging her making the engagement permanent by impregnate Sarah with a child. After their daughter Alice was born he thought they could finally be a happy family seeing the smile on Sarah face. On December 30, Alexander and is wife died in a car accident. All his money went to charity after he failed to sign documents on who his inheritance goes to if he passes away. His companies crumble with no one to run them and all his money gone leaving his daughter with none of his money.

Born: September 3, 1969

Died: December 30, 1994

Hobby: Spending time with Sarah and Alice

Married: Sarah Bryant

Children: Alice Gehabich

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Woman In The Blue Dress<p>

Normal POV:

"Than what kind of grown man run and hides from his wife!" Standing behind Akira a fuming black hair brown eyes Chinese woman wearing a sleeveless mermaid red Chinese dress. If she wasn't so anger Alice would describe the woman to be very beautiful. "Akira! You bonehead I told you to wait for me until I come out of the bathroom. Does this look like your waiting for me!?" Pulling on Akira ear so he could hear her better.

"Pai it's good to see you haven't changed." Jacky smirked at the feisty Chinese beauty.

"Hi Jacky, excuse me while I talk to my idiot husband" Alice thought of Runo and Dan looking at this couple argue; _Its them in the near future_ Alice had to giggle at what she just imagine in her head. "That has to wait Pai, I would like you to meet someone." Pai took a quick glance at Alice and made a long sigh and glared at Jacky. "Isnt she a little to young to be your next victim Jacky? Are you becoming a pedophile?" Pai questioned him.

"Don't be ridicules! This is Sarah daughter and my niece; Alice Gehabich."

"That's impossible the baby should only be in its preteen." Ignoring the idea that this girl is Sarah daughter. "No its true Pai, it's really her. I mean look at her doesn't she resemble Sarah a bit?" Akira mentioned. Pai released her grip on Akira ear much to his relief and walked over to Alice staring her dead in the eyes. Letting out a gasp she moved back away from the Russian and glance at Jacky in pure amazement. "No Jacky... She was just a baby...?"

"Yeah I know Pai, I didn't believe it myself when I first saw her." Walking back to Alice she was embraced by another friendly hug. "Jacky... I don't believe this. You was just a baby" observing Alice turning her around in a complete circle.

"Alice meet Akira wife Pai Yuki. She is another long time friend of mines and Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Alice!" Giving Alice another hug "I feel so old now you look no older than in your early twenties." Pai smiled at Alice. During this moment Runo, Marucho, Mira and Ace walked towards Alice. Marucho shook Jacky hand with a smile "I'm glad to see you here Jacky."

"It's always a pleasure to see you again Choji."

"If I have to call you Jacky you can call me Marucho you know I consider you a friend."

"I feel the same way. I like you to meet my niece Alice-"

"Niece!?" Everyone besides Pai, Akira shouted when Jacky said that word. Runo looked at Alice with confusion that made Alice giggle; "it's a long story guys. I just met him this morning at your parents café Runo. This is my mother older brother Jacky. Uncle Jacky these are my friends, Runo Misaki, Ace and Mira Grit, Ren Krawler and you know Marucho."

"Might I mention im Sarah only big brother and its nice to meet everyone." Jacky shook everyone hand after the introduction was over.

"Alice you never told me your uncle was Jacky Bryant!" Baron and Billy ambushed Alice with questions. "It's a long..." Before Alice could finish her sentence the lights dimmed down and every applaud when the host spoke on the microphone.

"Good evening everyone, before I start I would like to give special thanks to my friend and his assistant for making all the preparations possible." Standing up was a very tall man and a woman wearing a sleeveless one shoulder strap maxi left leg split blue dress with her black hair style just like Cleopatra. "Thank you old friend. For people who don't know who I am, my name is Drake Vander Smith. And this lovely woman standing next to me is my assistant who doesn't want her name to be mention." Alice noticed that Akira and Pai was whispering about something and it didn't sit well with her. The way Pai looked at the assistant almost seem like she recognize the woman.

"Theses artifacts that will soon be out to the public belong to an ancient civilization that not even historians could decipher what these beautiful piece of art belong to. Before I give the mic back to my friend I would like to finish off with a reminder. Don't do nothing I wouldn't do tonight ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the rest of the night." Clapping as he handed the microphone back to the host that's when the lights cut off. A panic erupted the room as the lights came back on to see both Drake and the host on the ground and the assistant gone. With people running and shouting she didn't fail to notice that Pai and Akira are gone. Seeing Pai red dress she followed behind her ignoring her uncle calling her name.

Making it to the stair level she saw Pai and the woman fighting. Akira was no where in sight. Rushing up the stairs the battle was now moved to the rooftop where a helicopter was waiting.

Hitting the woman with a four hit combo Pai grapple her arm and used force on her leg to kick underneath her. Getting up quick the woman elbow her on the jaw and used her leg to hit her midsection making Pai scrunch down to recieve the last blow. As her knee made contact with Pai jaw Pai collapse and Alice spring into action to stop the woman only to be knock down. Before falling Alice grab the woman hair. Looking up to see the woman up close she saw long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Alice heart started to beat when the woman ran further away from her and onto the helicopter as it took off. Using her psychic powers to stop the helicopter the woman launch out and used the same move she used on Pai to knock her out. Keeping focus Alice was able to dodge only to trip on her dress and fell off the edge of the roof. The wind passing by her face as she fell to her death she felt time slowed down when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her securing her safety. Looking up to meet a tanish wearing a pale brown suit and his hair tied in a ponytail his eyes held such concern. Almost just like a father would give his daughter. Holding on tight to the rope and his other arm holding Alice they saw as the helicopter took off taking the woman assistant with it. As the words came from his mouth Alice knew it wasn't by chance that this man came at just the right moment. Processing what he just said she knew that having a normal life would be the last thing on her mind.

"Sarah..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am not really good at writing fighting scenes but I am trying. I hope you enjoyed this story guys<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Virtua Fighter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't did it in awhile so I will do the B&A: HS recap. Before I begin let me say I found my opening theme song! The song is from anime/manga RomeoXJuliet; Lena Park: Inori "You Raise Me Up" That is the opening song... (I do this for fun so don't mind it too much)**

**Fun Facts: Before & After Recap;**

**The events when Sharleen and Alice met was weird. Having a major headache Alice unconsciously read Sharleen mind hearing her deepest thoughts. Confronting her Alice consoled Sharleen with pure kindness. The first day of school life was easy until two weeks past. During the first two weeks of school the student body needed a new council member and Mira was looking forward to working with the well respected student council president; which is tony older brother James Williams. After a month of working with the student council everything was fine but then things turned sour when student president James and principal Williams (Tony and James father) raped Mira when she was at school doing late work with the president. Soar and violated Mira mind went haywire and she just shut down.**

**Afraid that Ace wouldn't believe her and would leave her for being used material Mira kept it a secret. Getting worried Ace started asking his friends if they knew anything why Mira wasn't talking to him. In class Alice telepathic powers started to kick in as she heard Mira mind calling for help when the president was going to have his way with her again. Arriving on time to see him on top of her Alice got angry to a point where she discovered she had another unique ability; telekinesis.**

**Rescuing Mira was the least bit of trouble. Lauran Williams the older sister of Tony and James. Lauren is the same woman Alice has been seeing to control her telepathic powers to not read minds carelessly. Lauren has the ability to read minds and while reading Mira mind she told them the situation of her problems. Lauren heart went out to Mira as she too been rape, not only by a stranger but also her own father. Revealing the Williams family secret; Cevin Williams planned and murder his own wife seven years ago.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: A Night of Answers part 1<p>

Flashback Normal POV:

_As the night falls in Moscou Russia. In the Gehabich household the only granddaughter of world famous scientist Michael Gehabich. Not being able to sleep Alice fixed her a little snack before she goes back to bed awaiting sleep to take her to a wonderland of dreams. Humming a random song Alice gracefully glides across the kitchen floor waiting for the microwave to stop heating up her food. Leftover peppered lemon chicken pasta she made the other night, Alice stomach growled with antisipacient. As the timer went off grabing her plate and her fresh lemonade glass taking a seat at the kitchen table with only the stove light on. With a vibrate ringing of her phone as it buzz, Alice checked her caller id to see Shun calling. _

_"Shun? Is everything okay?"_

_"I couldn't sleep. I didn't expect you to answer."_

_"I couldn't sleep either, must be one of those sleepless nights." Shun can tell Alice was smiling over the phone._

_"Since we both cant sleep do you feel like talking?"_

_"Arent we already talking?" Alice enjoyed talking to her friends. Its been four months since the bakugan went back to Vestroia. Alice missed hydronoed and everyone dearly especially Shun. When bakugan was first created and Alice met Shun for the first time online, she had develop feelings for him and they just grew stronger as time went by. What she doesn't know is Shun feels the exact same way she does. "How is everyone. Sorry I haven't been in the chatroom for so long been so busy helping grandfather Michael with his latest project."_

_"Okay I guess. I haven't been in the chatroom in awhile either grandpa wanted me to train. Said I have been slacking off."_

_"You have, I can feel all the blubber of fat pouring through the phone" Alice joke. She didn't even know if she can joke about that, I mean he is cut. They may be the same age but Shun body is all man. You can imagine how he is going to look three years from now. _

_"Very cute Alice."_

_"I try" Alice soft giggles warm Shun heart. He lied about not being able to sleep. It was true. He couldn't sleep because his mind has been drifting towards the Russian beauty for a whole month. He called her at a late hour expecting her not to pickup. But she did. "Shun I... I missed you" Alice blushed. _

_"I miss you too." Both there hearts are beating at an accelerating speed. "Alice there is something I want to ask you for a long time now. You don't have to respond right away... I just want you to hear me out."_

_"Of course Shun what's the question?"_

_"Alice... We live in two very different countries. Some might call it stupid asking you this... but... Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" That was one of the most embarrassing things he ever had to do in his life. Ten painful minutes passed before he figure that Alice might have rejected him "I would love to be your girlfriend Shun." Those words lifted up his spirits again as he was finally able to function how to breathe again. They stay silent on the phone just waiting for the other to talk. "Shun..." "Alice..."_

_"... Shun... I really want to see you" Her face crimson red. _

_"You have no idea how much I want to see your beautiful face." Alice didn't think it was possible to increase the percent of how happy she was. "How about I meet you at your place... A week from now. Is that okay with you?"_

_"Its perfect..."_

Flashback Ends

Normal POV:

As people evacuate from inside the museum museum, Shun was gliding his way through the crowd of people looking for Alice. Not seeing her anywhere in the crowed Shun mind went to Alice uncle remembering that she was with him and hope she was still their. Feeling a hand grab his shoulder Shun head wiped back to see Alice uncle. "Where the hell is Alice!?"

"She ran after that assistant lady." Jacky told him in a nonchalant manner.

"And you let her!?" Shun voice echoed in the crowd, not many cared to know what is going on. Hearing his voice the brawler gang ran up too them. Jacky cell phone rang, looking at Shun he picked it up as both of them did death glares at each other. "Hello... Kage its been awhile... yes I understand we'll meet you there." Hanging up Jacky smirked at Shun "I know where she is so can you please put me down" Shun didn't realize he grabbed Jacky by his suit jacket collar. Releasing his grip on Jacky, Shun followed him along with there friends to meet up with Alice.

Penthouse three miles away from the musem in Japan, Tokyo

Waking up from her memory dream Alice felt exhausted. Opening her half lidded eyes to see that she wasn't back at Runo parents house instead found herself in a strange room alone with a mysterios man. Panic Alice used telepathy to push him against the wall. Getting a good look at him she remember who he was and released him "I am so sorry" Alice apologize. Remebering that she was at the musem when she felled off the roof of the building only to be rescued by this man.

"Understandable... how did you do that?" He asked curiously already having an obvious idea how it happen. "That's my secret. But since I already perform it I will tell you. I am a physic I have the power of telepathy" leaving out her other ability Alice read his mind to snoop around who was this man in front of her.

"I see that is a very special talent."

"Yes thank you. Why have you brought me here?" Breaking her connection with his memory bank.

"I called your uncle to have him meet us."

"You know my uncle Jacky?" Shocked Alice saw the smile forming on his face.

"Me and Jacky go way back along with the Yuki's" mentioning Pai and Akira, Alice knew he was telling the truth by his facial features. For some reason she feels like she could trust him without even having to read his mind. Hearing a car screech outside the door burst open sith an out of breathe Shun panting for breath "Shun?"

"Alice..." pulling her into a strong embrace he kissed her softly on the lips. Inturupted by a loud fake cough from Jacky. Starting to glare daggers back at each other Shun broke the contact to answer Alice question. "I was worried about you, are you alright?"

"Yes, im glad to see you are safe as well Shun" about to go in for another kiss Jacky pulled Alice away from her boyfriend "we don't have time for this!" Jacky was as impatient as always when it comes to knowing important information. This amused Kage to know that his friends didn't change a bit over the years. "Uncle Jacky do you know this man?" Alice motioning her vision on the man that saved her from falling off the musem roof.

"Yes. He is an old friend. We go way back before you was born. This is Kage Maru, Kage this is-"

"I know who she is. She looks just like Sarah." He gave off a distant look with a sad smile gracing his face. Something about the name really bothered Alice to the point where she was thinking about reading this man mind. "Its an honor to meet her daughter. I would have made my presence much sooner but I didn't want to be an inconvience to the Gehabich family when they were in mourning."

"We was also in mourning Kage so don't act like you cared so much about that sneaky bastard family. No offence Alice but your father was no good was... lets just say we despise him." Alice understood what Pai meant from when she read her mother journal that is when it all clicked "Kage... Maru?"

Hearing his name Kage turned to the Russian beauty with a questionable look in this eyes. "Kage Maru...? Did... did you used to date my mother?" Kage was shocked that she asked that question. "My mother had a journal and she wrote about you in mostly all the pages."

"That explains how you know me." A faint blush came upon his cheeks you can barely notice it.

"I know all about my mother relationship and how she felt about dad. She was willing to stay with him just to make me my life happy growing up. For that I am grateful I just wish she thought of her happiness instead of mines."

"She did thought about herself." Kage said "if she were to leave your father he would track her down. There was no way she can start a new life with a baby on the run away from him. Alexander had the power along with the power. She thought of you more than you realize Alice."

"... That woman on the roof... she..." Alice couldn't fiish her sentence.

"Yes... that was Sarah." Jacky let out a frustrating grunt "I knew that woman looked like her. I thought I was imagining it."

"Me and Pai thought the same thing." Akira intervene in on the conversation. "Kage I have a feeling you know whats going on" Akira doesn't look like the serious type but when he does gets serious its scary.

"... Sarah she's..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes ik cliffhanger! I hate them but I couldn't help it, I am in a rush to post the next chapter. There is a lot more I wanted to put but im pressed for time right now. See you guys again soon and sorry for the late update I meant to post this chapter on Christmas Eve. <span>I will correct all the spelling at a later time<span>!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Fighter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes ik a very long time right... Not to fear I am back and with an all new chapter! Before I start I want to do a little fun fact information;**

**Fun Facts: On Before & After: HS; **

**Sharleen mother who is a character from another anime/manga series Vampire Princess Miyu. Miyu who is now queen of the vampire nation has ocastrated a co-ed school with vampires and humans. Before there was a school system was segregated with having two diverse schools; one for humans and one for demons. The law has shifted since and now demons who are familiar with the aspect of being around humans can now attend a human school but history showed that demons were often picked on from being different from everyone else. **

**Miyu created an experimental school to test if a school for both vampire's and human's can coexist. The school was created with the first two students; one a female vampire and a female human. The human was Hanako Higarashi and the vampire was Miyu daughter Sharleen Von Del. **

**The school was inspired by anime/manga Vampire Knight**

**The school is called Cross Academy and it divides into two sets of uniforms. The human population wears black with red pinstripe uniforms while the vampires wear white with black pinstripe uniform. The school is now a huge success but humans are still very cautious around other demons who still prey on human flesh. Valley Crest Academy students had no choice but to be the first test subjects for Cross Academy since there school needed a new principal. **

**Sharleen parents is a vampire mother and a western shinma; in the demon world shinma are very powerful and has the power equivalent to a god. Her mother was protector of the world vanquishing all shinma's and her father was her mother faithful bodyguard. After meeting an ex-rich man who was now living on the streets with no family to carry out his legacy Larva met him by chance and promised to carryout the man last name as his dying wish.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: A Night of Answers Part 2<p>

"EXPERIMENTED!?" everyone shouted at the same time. Staring at Kage Maru skeptically he cleared his throat to continue his story. "When Alex and Sarah married I was devastated but I never stopped looking after her. Sarah knew for a long time and asked for my protection. On the day of the crash I followed suit and tried to save them both but it was too late. I thought I lost her forever until I saw her one day coming out of a clinic office with two men a year and a half ago. I wasn't to positive in believing my eyes and yet I knew in my heart that was Sarah. I followed them to this underground fighting ring in New York City and saw her fight with another female and won. I knew something wasn't right and took one of the body guards Id card and had a friend of mine traced the serial number. Found out that he works for a science lab that is no longer in business. They did this experiment on her..."

"Wait!" Jacky interrupted "wait a minute. Let me get this straight you mean to tell me they did this brainwashing experiment on my sister?"

"Yes. Its the same company that did that to her before. I infultraited there underground lab that so happen to be where Sarah fought at before and saw her file. Its a stronger dose that is stimulated in her brain. Before they controlled her with a object that needed to be attach to her in order to work."

In disbelief Pai felt like throwing up. "I cant believe she survived the crash... And then having to have your mind zapped by those scumbags from J6... How are they still around? We destroyed there facilitie years ago!?"

Akira rubbing Pai back as he let her rant out her frustration "I guess there are still some who still got the balls to start the syndicate again." Pulling out his phone Jacky left the hut to get some fresh air. Dialing his speed dial number he called an old friend.

"Hello..."

"Hey its me... Did I wake you?"

"Couldn't sleep. I saw the news about the musem you was attending are you alright?"

"Im fine you worry to much."

"I have to for Sarah sake. Who knows how much trouble you'll get into if I don't check up on you."

"I am insulted you think that way." Pretending to be hurt hold his hand to his heart, not like she can see the jester anyway.

"I know you so of course I think this way. Did you just want to have a subtle chat with me Jacky? Couldn't this wait til morning?"

"The information I have just required cant wait that long I need your help."

"Information? What's going on Jacky are you in some kind of trouble!?"

"Its... Its about Sarah... She's still alive..."

"What? Jacky this isn't funny..."

"Im not laughing. Its true I actually came face to face with her. The wig she wore threw me off and I didn't recognize her."

"I don't believe it... The crash said there were no survivors."

"They report also said that Alex remains were in the car but not Sarah. Figured her body landed in the riff and is now difting in the ocean."

"Jacky... This is crazy!? Im about to catch the first flight to Japan..."

"Don't bother... Besides I didn't even tell you who took her. It was J6."

"Are you fucking kidding me! Those bastards! They have a lot of never coming back into our lives again!"

"That's why I don't want you here. If they have Sarah that means they'll be coming after you next."

"I wont be safe in Brazil. They know where I live. I'll be better off coming to you then being by myself."

"Stubborn as always. Alight but let me know when your plane lands."

"Arent you going to offer me a private jet?"

"Hey! I may be back in my parents good graces after Sarah past. But I wont have anything to do with their money."

"Ah, the struggle life of a filthy rich boy."

"You know for someone who is asking for a private jet your not being nice to me. Vanessa Lewis."

"And your a cocky pretty boy, Jacky Bryant. Im packing up now ill call you when I am at the airport departing to Japan."

"Cant wait to hear your call. Before you hang-up I was wondering if you would wearing that red lace panty langery I bought you for..." Vanessa clicked the phone. Jacky smirked as he awaited Vanessa Lewis arrival.

In a small house in Brazil, Rio De Janeiro

Little does he know that is exactly what Vanessa is wearing right now as she finished taking a shower and dried off. With a slight blush Vanessa packs her luggage with very appealing but good fighting material outfits that fits her body in just the right curves. Calling airline to book a plane tick she huge up the phone and started to look herself over in the mirror. Her hair has grown a good shoulder length since the last time Jacky saw her and wondered if he will like what he see's. Her mind full of Jacky she drifts back to the main reason she is going to japan. Sarah and J6. She never met Sarah when she first was kidnapped by J6 but as an orphan at the age of thirteen. Vanessa had to fight for survival after her parents were killed. J6 took her in and soon became very loyal to the syndicate.

Years later after a man named Lewis who worked for the company rescued her. To find out that her parents also worked for J6 and they soon resined after finding out her mother was giving birth they left ammediantly. They knew for a long time what awaited them after leaving the syndicate. You don't leave J6 and expect to still be alive to tell the tale. Lewis was his inside man and made sure to keep a close eye on Vanessa for her parents sake. Vanessa wanted revenge for what they did to her. Having growing up an orphan since she was thirteen and having to work for them til her body collapse. She wanted revenge whether Lewis was going to help her or not. Vanessa trained Muy Thai boxing after leaving the syndicate and combinded it with her Vale Tudo fighting style she learned in the syndicate. Her long awaited revegen on J6 replenished again after Lewis was killed by the organization on her twentieth birthday. Taking up her new name Vanessa Lewis; she set out to J6 fighting tournament known as Virtua Fighter. That is when she met Jacky and Sarah Bryant. Hearing their story Vanessa promised Jacky to look after his little sister while he is not around. They became very close as friends and was worried when Vanessa turned up missing half way through the tournament.

With no memory how she was missing for over a year. Vanessa stayed a low profile so the syndicate wouldn't find her again. With Virtua Fighter tournament five year's away. Vanessa was twenty-three years old when herself and the rest of the fighters from the tournament destroyed the syndicate once and for all. A month later Pai got married to Akira Yuki. The following month after her marriage Pai father Lau Chan passed away from the poison that was killing him on the inside. Eight months later Pai gave birth to two beautiful twins; a boy and a girl. Jun Lau Yuki and Chiyo Ayako Yuki. They are blessed children and hoped they dont turn out like their parents in the argument department.

After Sarah passed Jacky and his parents made peace with themselves for Sarah sake knowing that she wished for Jacky and their parents to get along.

As for Vanessa; she spent her days relaxing in the Rio sun. Keeping to herself in a small house that she brought from an old family that wished to reside to spend the rest of their days with ttheir children in another state. Vanessa hoped to find herself in Rio de Janeiro knowing that she comes from an hispanic heritage. She doesnt remeber much about them. Only that her father was an african american male or in other terms black. As for her mother she remembered very little except for a song she sung to her as a child to ease her to sleep at night.

**A Mothers Song**

O sono, bebê, sono,  
>Longe do seu pai,<br>O sono, bebê, sono,  
>E a mamãe vai orar,<br>Ore por seu pai  
>Quem navega sobre o mar,<br>Ore, enquanto eu estou balançando  
>Seu bebê no meu joelho;<br>Que a brisa soprar delicadamente  
>Onde quer que ele pode ser,<br>E explodi-lo em segurança para casa  
>Para você e para mim;<br>Com segurança, de forma segura,  
>Para você e para mim,<br>Para você e para mim.

O sono, bebê, sono,  
>Longe do seu pai,<br>O sono, bebê, sono,  
>E a mamãe vai orar,<br>Ore toda a noite  
>Através taciturno o rugido do mar,<br>Ore, enquanto eu estou assistindo  
>E chorando tão dolorido;<br>Mas há a voz de papai  
>Chegando-se a partir da costa,<br>E agora você e eu  
>Estão chorando não mais,<br>Agora você e eu  
>Estão chorando não mais,<br>Estão chorando não mais.

It didnt register that the lullaby was in portuguese which explained how Vanessa can speak basic portugal. This is one of the reasons Vanessa is resided in Brazil; to locate any relatives on her mother side. It will be hard to research the family name since Vanessa has no memory of what her last name used to be.

Vanessa layed in her bed drifting to sleep thinking about what awaits her once she wakes the next morning. All her thoughts was on finding Sarah and stopping J6 once again.

Back at Japan

"Okay so what is the plan of operation?" Julie asked excited about going on a real top secret mission.

"Well J6 is an underground syndicate that does business with all types of companies gaining their trust by atchieving funds from those companies. The only way that is to happen if the company is willing to work with them." Pai explained the best way she possibly could. "Our friend Lion father used to have affiliations with J6."

Shun spoke, "is there anyway to find them? I mean they proably go by another name then being called J6."

Thinking hard about Shun question Pai looked at Kage to see if he knew anything. Seeing as Kage was doing the same thing and didnt notice the deleborate eye contact Pai asnered the question. "The corporation they used before we destroyed it was Judgement 6. They wanted to create the ultimate fighting weapon. By doing that they sponsered fighting tournments to take data on the best fighters and eliminate them. I know the last we saw them they created a fighting machine using the data of myself, Akira, Sarah, Kage and a couple of our friends from the tournment."

Marucho came up with an idea. "So if they are using fighters then that must mean they will be orcastrating another tournment soon."

"Thats possible... Hey Kage do you know if J6 is having another tournment?" Pai asked.

"No, they dont have enough investors yet to associate the fund to sponsor another tournment. They need to build their money again after such a great loss in data research and building a new set of those investors."

"I think you might be wrong Kage." Marucho inquired. "Their is no way they have to strive that hard for money. If J6 was well known and other companies that heard of them or did business with them finds out that they are making a comback..."

Runo finished "then investors will be pouring in at the drop of a hat."

Marucho smiled at Runo little comment, "correct. Now the question is which of the millions of comapnies is helping J6 with their funds?"

After hours worth of discussion Akira finally spoke "i'm hungry" which lead to get punch in the head by his wife. "Stay quiet Akira!" Rubbing his head he puts his hands up in defeanse. "Pai just listen; when J6 start off they created weapons for the military back in war war 2 right?"

"Yeah..."

"So since they did so a lot of Hitlers enemies orcastrated proably a well known supplier to do data research on Hitler to find a weak spoke in his army. Now that was back in 1945 before J6 was a major corporation. They didnt made themselves known to the public in the early 70's. So think about it what do you think if someone who knew them back in the second war. Wouldnt you want to be the first company to do business with them?"

"Yes thats what we already figured out Akira so what are you trying to get at?"

"Even though i am sort of hungry. It was also a clue. In war you need weapons and food supplies. If J6 is coming back that means the original company investor is following suit."

"Okay... I get your point but their are so many food suppliers. How are we going to trace down which one of them did business with J6?" Coming back inside was Jacky with a very happy grin on his face. Alice seeing her uncle brought back a flashback of that evening in the musem. "Uncle Jacky didnt you introduce me to a new company that is dealing with food delivery?"

"Yeah... if i remeber they deliver shipment of foods. They are resided at San Fransisco."

"Then thats them!" Pai siad excitedly. "Do you remeber the name?"

"Uh... Jodie 16 Delivery i think."

Alice looked at Shun with hopeful eyes "I guess we are going to San Fransisco."

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

Wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans, a long sleeve crop black jean jacket and brown mid calf combat boots. Vanessa locked her front door and carried her luggage to the side walk and wait for the taxi she called in. Coming outside was and elderly man who looked no more than 70, came out his door to grab the mail out his mail box.

"Ola, Vanessa! Donde você está indo jovem?"

"Olá! Ir para o aeroporto, indo visitar um amigo no Japão." Vanessa replied.

Giving a sly grin he wiggled his eyebrown up and down. "Entendo ... Então, quem é o homem de sorte?"

Snorting Vanessa waved her hand at the man. "Homem!? Não. Eu estou vendo meus amigos."

"Seus amigos se você olhar muito bonita. Você nunca olhar muito para mim."

Giving a soft chuckle "você tem uma esposa que sempre ficar bonita"

"Esposa não bonita. Olhe como macaco agora" Vanessa almost burst out laughing. She couldnt believe he just said his wife looks like a monkey.

"Isso não é bom"

"É verdade! Quando minha esposa era jovem muito bonita! Agora quase não suportá-la e aqueles peitos flácidos." Now Vanessa really wished the taxi was their. First monkey now saggy breast. This old man was killing her. Before she made a comment his wife called him back from inside the house; Vanessa giggled a bit. "Ela não tem graça. Tenha uma boa viagem Vanessa eu tenho que voltar para macaco."

"Você pode assistir a minha casa para me por favor? Até que eu volte." Vanessa asked if the man would be so kind as to watch her house until she returns.

"Sim, claro. Te vejo em breve." No soon as he waved goodbye the taxi came. Waving back she winked at the old man "vê-lo em torno de bonito."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it! i finally sent out the new chapter! I am so happy. I dont know when the next chapter will be out but i'll try to send the new installment soon. Thanks for being so patient. <strong>

**I researched on Virtua fighter Vanessa on Wiki along with my own twist of her. Hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will only just include the brawlers and their input on the situation. Im sorry that its mostly the VF characters talking in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Figher. **


End file.
